Rachel Berry's Diary
by ISHIPMONCHELE
Summary: Rachel Berry is single , 28, working in a school, having a dream of being in Broadway.. And with two dads who want her to marry someone. Usually their choice in her possible boyfriends is horrible but maybe Finn Hudson is not that bad at all?
1. Chapter 1

So, I know I have a few stories to finish, but I really wanted to do this. The main concept is based on Bridget Jones Diary but it won't be the same story replaced with Glee characters :)

* * *

**January 1, 2012**

**3 hours of sleep**

**487 glasses of wine. And champagne. And vodka.**

**56 chocolte bars**

**0 „Happy New Year" cards from someone who is not one of my dads or friends**

_Rachel Barbra Berry, why does your fathers always make this party on 1st of January? Why can't they wait until the hangover ends? Like seriously, do they ever celebrate New Year's Eve? How can they organise the „ Berry's Annual First Day Of The Year Party „ for about fifty people? And how can all the guests make it? Okay , maybe their friends are too old to dance all night with their best friends and a wine glass . But why are they bringing their sons and daughters there? Like Noah , last year all he could do was sit in the corner and wait for his parents so he could drive them home. I hate it. Shit. My phone is ringing, see you later, diary! _

Rachel closed her diary and took her ringing phone. „ Ohh... „ She sighed after reading the caller's ID : **Dad**

„ Hey , sweetie, are you ready? „ Her daddy asked. _He definitely hasn't a huge hangover. _She thought.

„ Hi.. Ummm , I'm almost ready .. „ She really hoped that 'just got out of the bed' could mean almost ready.

„ Rachie, „ She hated when her dad called her like that „ the party has already started. If you do't hurry , the cutest guys will already be busy with other girls. „

„ Dad, you know that there are no guys I would date there. „ Rachel sighed, trying to find something to wear to the party.

„ But sweetie, you have to find someone. How about Sam Evans? You two would make a good looking kids. „ Rachel tried not to laugh when she thought about having a kid with Sam, he was great and good looking but she knew his parents. His mother would want her to wear light blue clothes all the time.

„ Dad, you know I can't be together with someone I have known for years as a friend. „ Rachel said, trying not to tell him that she didn't actually like any of her so called friends.

„ Oh sweetie, you haven't seen Carole and Burt's son! „ Her dad exclaimed like if she saw him she would fall in love with him.

„ Dad, I have met him. Kurt is gay. „ Rachel said, while with the hand that wasn't holding the phone she was applying her make up. „ Shit! „ Her chin was now with pink lipstick.

„ Did I hear that word, Rachel? „ Her dad always hated when she used curse words.

„ Dad , I'm sorry. „ She wasn't. Why couldn't she just use any fucking word she knew?

„ So, where we were, oh, Hummels . You have met Kurt , he is Burt's son but Carole has one too. You have to meet Finn! He is visiting this town only for four weeks and you two should go out somewhere. „ Rachel wanted to laugh - last time her dad organised her a date was with Mike . Her dad had told him that her car wasn't working ang he could check it. Well, little did he know that Mike was engaged to his fantastic asian fiance who was expecting their baby.

„ Dad , I don't want your organised dates. I can find a man without your help. „ Rachel finally had made her face look good enough to go out. She was a small petite brunette with a huge nose and small breasts. Obsessed with Broadway ( dreaming of being a Broadway star one day) but working as a music teacher. Without her nice eyes and good butt, she would ( without a doubt) end up with ten cats.

„ But you are twenty-eight , darling. I still can't hear the wedding bells ringing. „

„ Dad, do you have to talk about it now? I promise I will talk to that Tim or what was his name.. „ Rachel just wanted this conversation to end.

„ Finn! Okay , see you later! Dress yourself nice , the purple dress we bought you for Christmas would match with Finn's shirt! „ She hung up before Dad could say what shoes she should wear to match with that guy's tie. She made her way to her closet and took a simple black dress with a pink leather jacket and black heels. She would never wear that purple dress with polka dots, her dads still thought that was her style but she had grown up, in high school she used to dress like a little girl but no longer. Since she had realised she had a nice butt, she has been wearing much sexier clothes. She took her bag and walked downstairs.

„ Telephone, wallet, keys. „ She checked her bag after locking the door and jumped in her car. She turned on her favorite Barbra Streisand's disc and sang along the songs.

After ten minutes she was at her dad's house. So bad her daddy saw her parking so she couldn't run away no more. She got out of the car, lowering her dress a bit so it ended by her knees and saw her dads running out of the house.

„ Rachel! „ Daddy hugged her, causing her almost fall from her high heels.

„ It is so nice to be here. „ She managed to say between being pressed to her dads' chests.

„ Come in! „ Her dad took her hand and they walked in. The house was kind of full, as she thought ,Noah was sitting in the corner of the room, watching how his parents were dancing with each other. She felt bad for him – everyone knew all he wanted to do was to have sex with girls and she relaly could see how unhappy he was. Every year he tried to get in Rachel's panties but she didn't let him ,and that made his 1st of January even worse.

„ Carole ! „ Daddy yelled causing all the Hummels turn to their side. _Fantastic._

„ Leroy! Hiram! „ Carole hugged both men and looked at Rachel. „ Oh , you look stunning ! „ She kissed Rachel's cheeks . _What's better than to have red lipstick on your cheeks?_

„ Thank you , Carole! You look good too! „ Rachel smiled .

„ Oh, you have to meet Kurt, he has been asking if you would want to sing at his wedding. He is going to have a band, but he thought you could sing while he and Blaine are going to have their first dance. „

„ Oh, sure. I would love to. „ _Okay, you never know what can happen , Rachel. Maybe Barbra Streisand is going to attend the wedding. _Rachel tried to find something good in saying yes.

„ Kurt , Finn ! „ She yelled at the two guys sitting by the table and they stood up. _Shit,shit._

„ There are you! Kurt , Rachel is going to sing at your wedding. „ Carole said and Kurt looked actually happy. Sometimes all he was doing was a bit too gay but she liked him , and she knew one of her best friends , Blaine, wouldn't marry a bad guy so Kurt was one of the only ones from this party she liked.

„ Rachel , thank you ! „ He wrapped his arms around Rachel's neck and hugged her.

„ I 'll send you the bill later. „ She laughed. That was awkward. There she was . In the middle between Carole and Kurt. And next to Kurt was that Finn her dad had been talking about. She realised her dads had left at some point, it felt even more awkward.

„ Kurt, you and I should go out to take a look at Leroy's roses! Finn, accompany this young lady please! „ Carole yelled and she and Kurt left.

„ I am Rachel Berry. „ She smiled, okay , he looked pretty good. Now she had to find the problem with him.

„ Finn Hudson. „ He shook her hand and looked away . That shocked her. He should have looked at her not at the stupid wall clock.

„ You are ... you are very tall. „ _Shit. Fuck. Shit. Can you be more stupid?_

„ You are pretty short. „ He still was looking at the wall clock. _Seriously? You didn't even look at me. What is so interesting there that you haven't checked me out yet? _It wasn't like she wanted him, or even liked her, she was just shocked why he didn't like her. Everyone at these parties liked her. Every man ( who was single, of course ) liked her. He hadn't even checked her out. _Why did I have to wear so tight dress if this guy is totally strange and stupid?_

No, she was not going to give up, she needed to make this guy interested. And then leave him,like in movies. She dropped her purse.

„ Oh! „ She sighed and leaned down to pick it when happened the worst what could ever happen. She hated that sound. The broken hem sound. She took the purse and stood up again. _It wasn't me. My dress must be okay. _She tried to calm herself down. But something in Finn's look made her worry.

„ Your dress... „ He tried to say politely.

„ Is anything wrong? „ She looked up at him, he was really tall.

„ I think you should check it. It was nice to meet you. „ He gave her a smile that definitely was fake and walked away. _What a jerk! _She walked to the bathroom not knowing why everyone was staring at her butt. Okay, for the young men it was okay, but why did all the old ladies stare at her? _Jealous. _She smiled thinking about that she had the best ass in the whole party. She entered the bathroom and glanced at herself at the mirror. _Look really great. He is so stupid. _She turned around to check if her hair looked okay from the back.

„ OH GOD. „ She almost scramed. The hem that had broken actually was her dress' hem. She realised why everyone had stared at her butt. Becouse they could see it. Her black lace thong didn't hide anything. „ Oh god, oh god.. „ She tried to think of something that could make everyone lose their memory.

„ Jacket! „ She took her pink jacket and tied it around her waist. _Better they see your small boobs than your ass. _ She put her best smile on and walked out of the bathroom, everyone staring at her again. She realised that Finn was looking at her too. She needed a drink. She walked over the drinks table and took a glass and filled it with whisky. She needed to drink. She emptied the glass in a few seconds. _Shit._Noah was walking over her.

„ Hey, look sexy today. „

„ Thank you. „ Rachel smiled. Her dads wouldn't forgive her if she told him to walk away as soon as possible from her.

„ So , enjoying the party? „ Noah moved closer her.

„ Yes, I am. But I have to find my dads now, sorry. „ She walked away . This party was the worst „ Berry's Annual First Day Of The Year Party „ ever. Even the year when she somehow kissed her dad's friend was better. She was walking upstairs when she heard her name being called by her dads. That made her turn around so fast that her heels managed to make her fall. As she felt very strong arms holding her , she looked up to see the man's face. _God no. Even falling down the stairs would have been better that falling in Finn Hudson's arms. _

„ I'm sorry. „ She managed to say and stand up. She blushed and walked to where her fathers were. _I need to get home. I can't stay here . This day can't get any worse._

„ Thank you , Finn! „ He daddy yelled at the man and he smiled at them. _Seriously? You didn't smile at me but smile at my dads?_

„ Dads, I 'm feeling really bad, I think I'll go home now. „ She lied , touching her stomach as if she had eaten something bad.

„ Do you really feel that bad? „ Her dad asked, he looked worried.

„ Yes, I've got a headache too. „ She hated to lie like this but she had to get home.

„ You can't drive if you have that serious headache. „ Her dad said and walked away.

Who said this day can't get any worse?

Her dad walked back with Finn.

„ Darling, Finn is going to drive you home, okay? Thank you , Finn. „

„ I really can drive myself home. „ Rachel said as she was walking downstairs with Finn.

„ It is okay. „ Finn responded. Not a single emotion was in his voice.

„ No , I can really drive, I fell better already. „ Rachel tried to lie.

„ I promised your dad I would get you home. „ They were walking out of the house to his car.

„ I can't walk so fast. „ Rachel said as they were walking. She almost hated him. He looked over at her and saw her shoes.

„ Oh.. „ He sighed. _Did he seriously didn't like women wearing high heels? _

He opened the car's door for her and then walked to the driver's seat.

„ Where? „ He asked like he was a taxi driver.

„ You know where the wine shop is? I live like next to it. „ Rachel said ,and he turned the car on and started driving. The car was very expensive , she had to admit.

Complete silence. She wanted to jump out of the car. She hated the awkward silence.

„ So, what are you doing? „ She asked.

„ I own a company . „

„ Oh, and do you live here? „ Rachel tried to make conversation.

„ No, I live in New York. Just visited my parents. „

„ It's really nice. „ _Could you say something that would sound more stupid? _

„ Here? „ He asked when he had reached the wine shop.

„ Yes, thank you. „ She gave his cold face a smile and got out. She got home and threw the shoes away – it actually wasn't easy to wear them. Rachel took her phone and called her best friend.

„ Berry? „

„Santana, this officially was the worst day ever. „ Rachel laid down on her bed.

„ Tell me what happened. „

„ You know the party my dads organise... So they tried to leave me alone with Kurt's brother. He was ice cold ,he didn't even look at me and then I thought I should make the leaning down for something move.. And the hem of my dress broke. He told me I should check my dress and everyone was staring at me... Everyone saw my ass today. Okay , I was wearing a thong but it didn't hide much... „

„ Oh , then he was looking at you. „ Santana laughed.

„No , he was just staring at the wall clock. „

„ But you said that he was the one who told you about your dress which means he saw you which means he was staring at you. „

„ Oh , at least my move worked. „ Rachel laughed. „ But then later I fell into his arms and now my dads asked him to drive me home. „

„ Oh, it seems you had a funny day. „

„ Really funny. Okay, I am pretty tired, let's meet sometime next week ,okay? „ Rachel said before hanging up.

„ So fucking tired. „ She said and closed her eyes. It was her lucky day, after a few seconds of sleeping her phone rang.

**You've got one message from Daddy**

**_Hey, get better darling! And remember we have a dinner with Hummels at Finn's new house here! _**

_Fantastic. Fucking fantasic._

* * *

Your reviews would be good :)) Should I continue? :))


	2. Crazy

**January 4,2013**

**3 days my dads have been telling me what to wear at Finn's party**

**3 days I tell them I already have the outfit**

**1 night out with Santana**

**1 hangover**

**1 hour until I have to leave the house for Finn's party**

**0 ideas what to wear**

_Dear diary, I know I shouldn't be writing anything now because I need to be at that stupid party in one and a half hour. And I have nothing to wear. And I look horrible. Why did that Finn even ask me to go there? I thought he totally didn't like me... Okay, I will write here more when I get home, and I hope it will be soon._

„ The breakfast is ready! „ Rachel could hear Santana yelling from her kitchen.

„ Be there in a minute! „ Rachel yelled back and walked out of the bathroom. She placed the diary in her closet and went to the kitchen.

„ Oh, you see – you don't even have the hangover face anymore! „ Santana said as Rachel had entered the kitchen after taking a shower.

„ Thank you! „ Rachel laughed. She smelled the coffee and realised that maybe it wasn't that bad hat Santana had stayed the night at hers. At least she didn't have to make herself a breakfast. _A breakfast. _She smiled. It was 3 p.m. and they had just woken up. And she had to go to that Finn's house party.

„ So, what are you wearing? „ Santana asked as they were drinking coffee.

„ Not a tight dress. „ Rachel laughed , remembering what happened a few days ago at her parents house.

„ What then? The black dress was old , the accident would have happened anyway, but the new one we bought yesterday, Rachel... I have no doubt your Finn would like it. „ Santana said and took a bite of her sandwich.

„ First , he is not my Finn. And never will be. All the guys my dads want me to date are crazy. But the dress is good. „ Rachel smiled thinking how good she would look in it.

„ Perfect! „

„ Perfect, yeah. I should start getting ready , I guess. „ Rachel took another sip of her coffee and stood up. She walked to her bedroom and slipped on some underwear before looking at the dress. It was really nice, it had some ruffles that would make her breasts bigger, and the lower side was tight . _Just to make Finn Hudson want me. And later leave him. _She laughed at her thoughts. She put the dress on ,took some matching high-heeled shoes and walked back to the kitchen. She sat down to put the shoes on and then showed the look to Santana.

„ Honey, the dress and shoes are fantastic but you have to make your face and hair a bit not so ' good morning ' . „ Santana said and Rachel looked at the mirror. _Holy shit, who is this ugly person?_

She walked back to her bedroom to apply some make up and make her hair look better.

„ How do I look now? „ Rachel walked back after ten minutes.

„ I am breaking up with Brittany. „ Rachel laughed at Santana's words. „ You look amazing , Rachel! He is going to rue the day when he ignored you and your sexiness! „

„ Thank you. You are right! I will show that cold man that he is stupid! „ Rachel searched for her purse because she had to leave.

„ Shall I stay or go home so you can have some dirty business with him here? Or you are staying at his house? „ Santana made Rachel laugh for the final time before she left to go to Finn's party.

* * *

Rachel got out of her car that she had just parked next to Finn Hudson's house. From outside , the house was much better than all of the houses in Lima. She had heard that Finn was making such a big money in New York so maybe for him it was not a big deal. Maybe for him everyone was a Lima loser. As she walked to the front door she saw the house from inside too – it really looked amazing. She wished she could have made it to New York. As a Broadway star. As a singer, actress. In high school she thought New York,Broadway – that was where she belonged . But then she realised that there were many kids that were as talented as she was so she gave up. She was too afraid to lose , so she didn't even try to get some roles or anything that would make her dreams come true.

She knocked on the door and very soon Carole Hudson- Hummel opened it.

„ Rachel , you look fantastic! „ She exclaimed and threw her arms around Rachel's neck. While Finn's mom was hugging her, Rachel searched for Finn. And she found him. He was talking with Quinn Fabray – her high school enemy number one. The prettiest girl she had ever seen. Perfection. Her high school's crush dated her. Quinn had always laughed at Rachel then and made fun of her nose and how she was dressing. And what was she doing here? _Is that bitch flirting with him?_ Rachel thought as Quinn started giggling that cute way that counts as flirting.

„ Rachel, is everything okay? „ Carole asked as she broke the hug.

„ Oh, of course yes.. „ Rachel smiled. „ You look wonderful too, Carole. „

„ Oh, this definitely is for Finn! „ Carole saw the bag with a bottle of wine in Rachel's hands.

Rachel wanted to say something but Carole already had taken her hand and was walking to Finn and Quinn.

„ Finn, look who is here! „ Finn looked at his mom and then at her.

Nothing.

„ Oh.. „ Finn sighed.

„ This is for you! Thanks for inviting! „ Rachel put on her best smile, trying not to think about Quinn, Carole and Finn who didn't look as he had wanted her to come. _But there was some reason he invited me, right? _

„ My mom actually threw the party so you can thank her. „ _Or there wasn't... _Rachel turned to Carole then. _ . THE . MOST. AWKWARD. SITUATION . EVER . _

„ Carole, thanks for inviting me to your son's party then! „ Rachel laughed and gave Carole the bottle.

„ Finn, this is not the right way to treat this wonderful girl. If he was the one who invites people you would be here too,honey. „ Carole hugged Rachel again. „ Such a funny story I will later tell at your and Finn's wedding! „ Carole laughed.

„ I don't think we are ever going to marry each other. „ Rachel laughed.

„ Yeah, definitely. „ Finn said, not laughing.

„ But you two would be perfect for each other, right Quinn? „ _Oh, is she still there? You see bitch, that guy's you were flirting before mom thinks he should marry me! IN YOUR FACE! _

„ I think it takes some time to know if you like someone that way. „ _Of course you say that because you just don't want him to marry me! _

„ I think that Rachel is a perfect girl for our Finny. „ Carole told Quinn.

„ I think I just saw Puck, mom. „ Finn said and left.

_And I think I have to drink something. _„ I will talk to my dads a bit! „ Rachel left too leaving Quinn and Carole alone. Rachel found a glass of wine and drank it. _Me and Finn? Our wedding? Carole, you are awesome but your son is a cold , unkind jerk not my husband to be._

And the day got even worse – her dads came to her to talk about some stupid stuff.

* * *

„ A nice house , man. „ Puck told Finn who was sitting by himself at the kitchen.

„ Thanks. „ Finn smiled. Puck was his best friend when he lived in Lima.

„ Hey, I need to ask you something. „ Puck took a chair and sat next to Finn. „ I totally want to bang that Berry chick. „

„ You mean Rachel? „ Finn asked .

„ Yes! She keeps rejecting me but I just totally want to get to see her pretty body without clothes. „ Puck said and took a sip of his beer.

„ Why everyone likes her so much? If my mom wants me to date her she definitely is not that good. „

„ Not that good, Finn? Come on, look at her! Her ass was the best thing ever at her dad's party! „ Finn laughed.

„ Okay, she looks amazing. And her ass looked great too. But there must be something with her, I don't trust my mom so much. I don't think you should do something with her... „ Finn told Puck.

„ Wait, you don't want me to date her? I got it, you want her. „

„ What makes you think so? I have met her only twice, and you know I only date girls for a real relationship and no real relationships start with your parents introducing you two. „ Finn said and even laughed. „ Seriously, me and her? „

„ No,no,no, you totally want her. I saw you two last week. You were looking at some stupid wall clock while her boobs were saying 'hi' to you! I sometimes check wall clocks too, if you know what I mean. „ Puck smirked while Finn's cheeks were turning red.

„ What? No! I was not trying not to think about her boobs. „ He was. The old method how guys tried not to show with their pants how hot the girls looked.

„ You were, Hudson! Fine, she is yours. If you want her so much, take her. „ Finn laughed at his words. He had had a bad experience with the dates his mom had found for him. Like Amy.

**„ Finn Hudson , I want you now. „ Amy yelled and started undressing him. They had gone to a few dates and she seemed very nice until..**

**„ Oh my God, I LOVE YOU! I fucking love you! I want your kids. I want to marry you. I WANT YOU! „ **

Or like Sarah.

**„ You can come upstairs but I have to warn you I am still living with my ex boyfriend. But I can ask him to sleep on the couch if you want to stay for the night. „ Sarah sexily said.**

**„ Umm, no, I think it is too late for coffee. „ Finn wanted to run away from this girl.**

„ You know that my mom always finds the strangest girls for me to date. At first they seem nice and beautiful but then... „ Finn sighed.

„ Whatever.. „ Puck said and Carole came in.

„ The dinner is served, boys! „ Finn and Puck stood up and threw their empty bottles in the bin. When they had walked back to the dining room everyone already was sitting.

„ Puck , sit there, next to Quinnie, Finn , here's your seat next to our dear Rachel. „ Finn sat down next to Rachel as he was told. He quickly glanced at her just to see that she looks too good from outside to be a normal girl inside.

Rachel looked at Finn and their eyes met. He immediately looked away . _What the fuck is wrong with him? Maybe I have drank so much wine my lips look red? And why is that Quinnie staring at him? Does she want him? Know what honey, this time you are going to be the one who is watching becouse Finn is more mine that yours. Oh God, I am drunk. _Rachel kept smiling at her drunk thoughts.

„ So , girls you two know each other? „ Puck finally spoke.

„ I think I have seen you somewhere. „ Quinn smiled.

_You have seen me somewhere? Seriously? You are going to pay for all that stuff you did to me._

„ Weren't we in one class? „ Rachel asked.

„ Yes , we were! We must had been good friends! „ Quinn said and took a sip from her glass.

„ Well, if friends call each other ugly and throw slushies into their faces, then I was your best friend. „ Rachel immediately had to regret what she had said.

„ Oh, Rachel, I am sorry . I was really stupid. I shouldn't have called your nose so huge and the way your dress ugly. „

„ Her nose so huge? That's what makes us Jews cool! „ Puck high-fived Rachel over the table.

„ Thank you! At least one person finds my nose cool! „ She fake laughed. _Fantastic, only one person finds my nose cool. _

„ I like your nose. „ Finn said , and their eyes met again. This time they kept staring at each other.

„ Thank you. „ And this time she genuinely smiled.

„ So , how did she dress? „ Puck asked Quinn.

„ Like a child. „ Rachel answered. „ No, seriously I was dressing myself like a child. White, pink, violet.. Short ,high-waisted skirts, polite blouses... „

„ But look at yourself now, you are the hottest girl here, right Finn? „ Puck always complimented her but this time, with Quinn around, she was very thankful for that.

„ Yes, she is.. „ Finn agreed. He wasn't lying. She probably was the hottest girl he had ever seen but inside she must be evil. He can't let her beauty win over.

„ Thank you. „ She smiled and then turned at Quinn. _Oh, you're not so happy?_

* * *

The dinner Carole had made with Kurt and Blaine was delicious. And so was the wine. Rachel couldn't even remember how many glasses she had drank that evening. When people started to leave she tried to stand up. Not very successful unless hand on Finn's shoulder to not fall counts as successful.

„ Sorry.. „ Rachel mumbled and walked to the bathroom.

„ Rachel! „ She heard her name yelled.

„ Oh, dads! „ _So nice to meet you here so you can see how drunk I am. _

„ Rachel, are you drunk? „ Hiram asked as he saw how she was walking.

„ No, of course I am not! „ She tried not to move.

„ Yes you are! Who is going to help you get home! We promised Carole to help her with cleaning after the party! „ Leroy said.

„ I am not drunk. „ Rachel walked to the bathroom. _Oh god, I am drunk. Very,very drunk. _

When she came out a few minutes later there already were her dads talking with Finn. _Oh no, not again. Not him driving me home. No. No. No. _

She walked back to the table when her dads turned their faces to her.

„ Oh, there she is, Finn! „ Finn looked at her too.

„ Thank you for doing this . „ Hiram patted Finn on the back as he was standing up to drive Rachel home.

„ You're welcome, sir. „ Finn said and walked to where Rachel was standing.

„ Honey, you have to say thanks to Finn who agreed to drive you home. „ Leroy said.

„ Thank you, Finn! „ She looked up at him. _You are hot actually, shall I say it loud to you? _

„ Okay go now, kids. Thank you again, Finn. „ As her dads thanked him again they were walking to his car .

„ You seriously don't have to do it, I can drive m-my car . „ Her words made Finn laugh.

„ If you want to crash into some tree , you can drive. „ He said and opened the door of his car for her.

„ Not that I want to crash I just think I can drive. „ She got in the car and continued. „ I am just not that drunk. You definitely would like to spend some time at your own party not drive me home when I can do it myself. „ By the time she finished talking Finn had already started driving.

„ It's okay, I was pretty tired from sitting there. „ Finn quickly looked at her. And smiled.

„ Why are you smiling at me? You hate me. „ Rachel asked.

„ Why do you think I hate you? „ Finn laughed.

„ Come on, at my father's party you didn't even look at me, you don't talk to me, I seriously don't understand what is wrong with you. It is not that I would want you to like me or what , but I just don't understand you. Usually the guys my fathers want me to date like me. „

„ I'm sorry if I was rude or something . Usually the girls my mom wants me to date turn out to be crazy so I better not even start talking with you. Don't take it personally , you are really beautiful but I just don't think there could be something if my mom thinks we are made for each other. „ Finn didn't know if it was right to say so but at least he was honest with her.

„ What? Me – crazy? It's not that I would date you either but you have to be crazy too if my dads think I should date you. Seriously, are you even into girls? Or maybe you have some secret addiction.. „ Finn laughed.

„ I am into girls. And I am not addicted to anything weird. But where are your ten cats and 'I love you' at the end of the first conversation? „ He smirked.

„ Know what, Hudson? I am not crazy. I don't even know why I am telling you that but I am very normal. I only drink too much sometimes, my two best friends are a gay and a lesbian, I have a dream of being in Broadway , but that's it. I don't know what you were thinking about me but I am much better than that. And I am very good in bed. „ Rachel realised that the car had stopped next to her house.

„ Here we are. „ Finn smiled.

„ Thank you. „ Her cheeks went red. She opened the door of his car and... and fell out of the car. „ I'm alright! „ She yelled but a few seconds later Finn was out of the car to help her.

„ Oh God, I always knew high-heeled shoes is not the safest type of shoes. „ Finn helped her to stand up.

„ Maybe that's what makes me crazy. „ Rachel laughed. „ Just say that you don't like girls with high-heels. Not me , I know you wouldn't even like me, and I of course don't like you. But I am actually a good catch for someone else, I kiss very good too. „ _Why are you telling him this? Rachel! You are drunk, don't talk to him. _

„ You definitely do. „ Finn laughed as he had walked her to the door of her house.

„ Oh, you don't believe me, right? „ Rachel looked at him. „ Here you go! „ She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him. She slid her tongue in his mouth, after feeling him in the kiss too , she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel her body pressing against his. _Is he really holding me?_

There they were – making out at the front of her house.

„ Oh God, what am I doing! „ Rachel suddenly broke their kiss. „ I am so drunk that I kiss a guy my fathers want me to date. „

„ I am not drunk and I kiss a girl my mother wants me to date. „ Finn suddenly realised it really happened. She had kissed him. And instead of rejecting her he totally made the kiss even more powerful by kissing her back. And wrapping his arms around her body. And holding her close.

„ No, sorry Finn. I have to go, my ten cats are waiting for me. I love you. You are crazy. I am sorry to say that to you but I am not going to continue what we just did because you are totally crazy. „ Rachel unlocked the door of her house and went in. And closed the door, leaving Finn outside.

„ I am crazy.. „ Finn said as he was walking to his car.

* * *

**Sorry so late and sorry so many mistakes , but this was the second chapter! Reviews always wanted! :))**


	3. Date?

**_January 5,2013_**

**_3758345 glasses of wine_**

**_1 thing to forget_**

**_1 thing to never do again_**

**_1 thing I should never have done_**

**_1 fucing kiss with Finn fucking Hudson_**

_I am never going to leave this house. NEVER. Why I always have to get drunk? Why I always have to do something stupid? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KISS HIM,YOU STUPID WHORE?! ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?! I HATE YOU,DRUNK RACHEL BERRY._

Rachel opened her eyes and unlocked her phone screen to see what time it already was.

„ 10 a.m. ?! „ She immediately jumped out of her bed and put on some clothes.

„ Fuck,fuck,fuck,where are my shoes?! „ She was running around her house to find her work clothes ( some blouse and jeans – simple, sexy enough to go out of the house, not so sexy to seduce high schoolers) .

Her phone rang.

„ Not principal. Not principal. „ She really hoped she wouldn't get fired for this.

„ FUCK! God, don't let him fire me. „ Rachel answered the phone.

„ Rachel Berry? „ The voice wasn't old Figgins' voice.

„ Yes. I am very sorry I am not in school yet but I felt so bad last night, I was ill and up until 3 a.m. and then I just woke up ten minutes ago, I am very sorry.. „ She was not late for her lessons yet but for the All Teachers Meeting ...

„ Well, it is bad , Berry.. „ The voice said. _Who are you?Why are you speaking in a low voice?_

„ I am sorry but who am I talking to? „

„ Your new principal. You first boyfriend. „ _Oh my God. What did I do wrong last year that you have to do this to me?_

„ Wow, Jesse... ? „ Rachel's first boyfriend. Left her for New York.

„ I can make Schuester have your lessons today if you feel so bad. „

_„ _Oh, I feel good this morning. „ _I don't feel good. But I don't want you to fire me._

„ Oh, then how about this – you don't go to work today,but later we go on a date? „ _WHAT?_

„ Wow, Jesse.. „

„ Rachel , I really regret what I did then, I want to try again. You are the most beautiful,sexiest, the best woman on this world. „ _Ohh, you are so sweet. I totally want to go on a date with you. No,don't say it. _

„ Wait a minute, I'll check my calendar. „ Rachel walked to her kitchen and made herself a sandwich.

„ Oh, there is something, no, it is tomorrow! So , I am free tonight. „ She said and took a bite of her tomato sandwich.

„ That new restaurant which opened two weeks ago , 7 p.m. ? „ Jesse asked.

„ See you there. And thanks for not making me go to work today! „ Rachel said and filled her cup with coffee.

„ You're welcome! Can't wait to see you! „ She hung up and started dancing around the room.

„ I am going on a date tonight! With a normal guy! „ She sang and her phone rang again.

„ Okay, not even a conversation with my dad is going to make me feel bad today. „ She said and answered the phone.

„ Dad! „ She exclaimed , she felt much better after Jesse asked her out.

„ Rachel Barbra Berry, you are never going to drink alcohol again . „

„ Dad, I am so sorry, I promise not to get drunk again. „ _And you mean it, Rachel. You are never drinking again. Maybe just a glass of white wine before your date tonight. And just a bottle after._

„ Honey, you have screwed up with Finn! He is going out with Quinn tonight! I just wanted to see you with someone! „ _Finn is going out with that bitch? I guess she asked him out._

„ Well, I have a date too tonight. „ Rachel proudly said. _And not with that crazy Finn I hope I will never meet again._

„ Oh that's great then! I hope he is as good as Finn! „ _He is better. At least I know he is not crazy._

„ Yes, dad! Okay, I want to sleep, I am still tired after yesterday. „ _I want Blaine and Santana come over._

„ Honey,remember you have to take your car from Finn's ! He is going to be home until seven! „ _No. I don't need my car. I can live without a car. I am not going to see him again._

„ Yes, sure ... I will go and take my car, dad.. „

„ Fantastic! Okay, get some rest before your date, honey! „

„ Sure ! Bye! „ Rachel hung up . _Why, when something good happens, something bad has to ruin it? _

She walked back to her bedroom and laid in her bed.

„ You have a date tonight. And he is a normal guy. „ Rachel smiled and took her phone again.

**_Me. Blaine. Santana. A bottle of champagne. Right now. _**

She sent the message to her best friends and closed her eyes. Not for a long time .

**_Be there in ten. – Santana_**

And after two minutes of sleep another message appeared on her phone screen.

**_Can't wait to meet you! On my way! – Blaine_**

„ You have ten minutes to sleep, Rachel. „

* * *

She could hear her doorbell ringing.

„ Coming! „ She yelled. She opened the door and saw her two best friends at the door.

„ We met each other at the wine shop! „ Santana said and Blaine showed two bottles of champagne.

„ I have so much to tell you guys. „ Rachel said and led them in. Santana opened the first bottle and filled their glasses.

„ So, tell us how it went yesterday. „ Blaine said when everyone had their glasses filled and had sat on the couch.

„ Well... It turns out he didn't even invite me, it was his mom. „ Rachel paused.

„ Idiot. „ They both responded.

„ Then... I got drunk. There was Quinn Fabray. I reminded her of what she had done to me in high school and... Finn said he liked my nose. And agreed with Puck that I was the hottest there. „ Rachel laughed.

„ Oh, sweet! „ Santana and Blaine again responded together.

„ But then I was completely drunk. And my dads made Finn drive me home again. „

„ Ohh.. „ Santana sighed.

„ I am really ashamed of what I did. „ Rachel said and took a sip of champagne.

„ Please tell me you did not throw up in his car. „ Blaine seriously looked at her.

„ No, of course no.. It was worse. I asked him why he didn't like me. „ Rachel told them.

„ True, this is worse. „ Santana said.

„ And then he told me that I shouldn't take this personally becouse he thinks all girls his mother wants him to date are crazy! „ Rachel emptied her glass.

„ And then I fell out of his car. „ She continued. „ And he of course helped me get to my house, then comes the worst. „ Rachel said while Blaine was filling her glass again.

„ What can be worse than what you already told us? „ Santana laughed.

„ It is not funny... „ Rachel sighed. „ I told him I am a good kisser. „ Her friends were sighing now. „ And then he laughed like 'you sure are' or something like that.. And then I got a bit angry and.. „

„ God, say she didn't kiss him. „ Santana was praying.

„ I did. „ Rachel said.

„ Honey, he is a jerk, it is not a big deal. „ Blaine tried to comfort her.

„ No, he kissed me back. „ Blaine and Santana had very shocked faces.

„ He kissed me back and even held me close his body. „ And their eyes widened in even bigger shock.

„ Honey, that's amazing! „ Santana said.

„ What ? No! I called him too crazy for me to date, said I love you,and locked myself in my house. And I have a date with Jesse tonight. „ Rachel finished the story.

„ What? No, you have to make him realise how good you are not go on a date with Jesse! He left you like ten years ago! „ Blaine didn't look very happy about what Rachel had said.

„ I know but, I don't even want to be with Finn, and he has a date himself. With Quinn. And I have something I want to ask you. Could you please accompany me today when I will have to go to Finn's to take my car from there? „ Rachel really didn't want to do that alone.

„ He has a date with that blonde bitch? „ Santana asked.

„ Yes, but maybe that's what he deserves. „ Rachel laughed.

„ Of course we will accompany you. So what are you wearing today? „ Blaine asked.

„ Well, my purple dress I wore yesterday has wine on it , so I guess I should wear the pink one. „

„ Sex on the first date? „ Santana's reactions to what Rachel says she is going to wear always are fantastic.

„ No! I 'll tease him. And there is something I have to tell you. „

„ Don't say you are already his girlfriend again. „ Blaine never liked Jesse. He and Rachel had been friends since high school, he always supported her ,so of course did Rachel too. But he couldn't hide he didn't like Jesse.

„ No! I am something more.. It turns out our school has a new principal.. „ Rachel gave them a hint.

„ If he was your high school boyfirned, isn't he too young to be a principal? „ Santana asked.

„ He is two years older than me.. I hope he is still as hot as he was back then.. „ Rachel giggled.

„ Oh, he was hot.. Even I have to admit it. „ Blaine added.

Rachel's phone suddenly rang.

„ Sorry guys! Unknown number, I should take it, it might be Jesse's mobile phone! „ She said and walked to other room.

Rachel answered her phone with the sexiest „ Hi.. „ ever.

„ It's Finn calling. Just wanted to say you forgot your car and the keys too. I will be home until seven, can you make it? „ _Fuck._

„ Sure.. Thank you.. „ _Maybe I should apologize for yesterday?No,better later,when I meet him in face._

She placed the phone on her table.

„ No, stupid Hudson, I am not going to let you ruin my awesome date with my first boyfriend who is definitely one hundred times less crazy than you! I'll take my car and drive to meet my hopefully soon to be boyfriend! I hope he still has those pretty curls.. Our kids would look so nice with them. Of course your kids would look very good too, any boy would be happy to have you as father becouse of your height .. But a girl.. It is like you are ruining her life if she gets your height , she could never wear normal high heeled shoes ,but that's what you would want for your dughter, right? No, I would never carry your children, I don't want my children to be crazy. Why am I talking like this with myself? I should eat something fat. I don't want to be drunk on our first date. „ Rachel laughed at herself. _Okay Rachel, you are entering your living room. Now everyone can hear you. Think ,not say it loud now._

„ It was Finn. He said I should take my car. Like I didn't know it . „ Rachel laughed.

* * *

„ Where does he live? „ Blaine asked after thirty minutes of walking.

„ Do you even know where we are going? „ Santana was pretty tired too.

„ Yes, we are almost there. If you have problems, look at me – I am wearing heels again! „ Rachel laughed.

„ Oh, I hope Jesse is not like that Finn guy and approves them. „ Santana said. She had known Rachel for only three years. They got stuck in one elevator and started talking. There they were now – best friends!

„ Oh, I hope he still does. „ Rachel said. „ There we are! I should go get my keys, you can wait here . „ Rachel said and waved them. She knocked on the door and it opened very soon.

„ Sorry I am so late, but I have some business tonight so I decided to take the car right before it. „ Rachel smiled. _Can you please put your smirk away? Like you knew what I am up to._

„ A date? „ _Why are you asking this? You have a date too!_

„ Oh, yes, not a big deal. „ Rachel lied and his smile got even better. _I guess you are smiling because you know if I had a boyfriend your mom wouldn't try to get us together._

„ Didn't sound like 'not a big deal' . „ Finn laughed and leaned over a table to get her keys.

„ What? „

„ You didn't hang up the phone. „ _Oh my dear God. Why? I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. _

_„_ Oh God, I feel so ashamed now.. I am sorry, and sorry for yesterday too. I was a bit drunk. „ _'A bit ' in my language means totally_

„ It's okay. I shouldn't have listened. And ,for yesterday, it's okay. You showed you were right . „ He laughed.

„ Oh.. „ _This is fake smile, Hudson. _„ Thank you for the keys. And I am sorry again, I don't actually mean all I say seriously. You would have very good looking kids. „

„ But crazy. „

„ That's for sure! „ She awkwardly laughed.

„ Bye! I better go! „ _Before I say something else._

„ Bye! „ He watched her leaving and didn't understand what was in her. She was clearly not his type – he wanted a serious relationship with a serious woman. She didn't look very serious. She was clumsy, easily got drunk and was dressing too hot to be smart.

But he smiled as he watched her leaving. How she was walking with her high heels, how her ass was moving ( he was a man after all ) , how her hair was waving him goodbye with every move she made. She was too perfect.

„ Rachel! Why are your cheeks red? „ Blaine asked as Rachel was walking out of his garden.

„ I want to kill myself. „ Rachel said as they were walking to her car.

„ He is staring at us. „ Santana said and Rachel immediately looked at Finn's windows. The good thing was she saw his smile and he probably liked her ,and now she was leaving him for another guy.

The bad thing was... She didn't see a rock on the street.

„ Fuck! „ She screamed after hitting the ground. _Is he still watching me? Fuck!_

„ Honey, are you okay? „ Blaine asked after she got up. She did it very fast as she knew Finn was watching.

„ Yes! „ She started laughing. _You still watching me? I am laughing! And in my heart, I am laughing at you! Becouse you... You are you! _

They all got in Rachel's car. She drived them to some pub where they can spend the evening.

„ We will need details later! „ Blaine yelled and Rachel left them.

* * *

_You are going to make him crazy. _

Rachel walked in the restaurant five minutes after seven. She saw the familiar haircut .

„ Wow, you look amazing! „ Jesse stood up and gave her a bouquet of flowers.

„ Thank you! Looking not too bad yourself! „ She smiled and took the flowers. „ So beautiful! „

„ Just as you. „ Usually she hated to hear those phrases but this time she felt like sixteen again.

„ Oh.. „ She laughed.

They sat down, the waitress handed them menus.

„ It's been a while. „ Rachel nervously laughed. _Don't make him go away again. Act like normal._

_„ _I am sorry, Rachel. Sorry I left you then. Sorry I chose career. I was a star for some years. But then my career ended. I spent a few months as a music teacher, then they offered me a job here. As a principal since this high school now is pretty much a music school. And then I realised that the job was not the only reason I decided to come back. It is you. You are the best thing that ever had happened to me , and I chose some stupid New York, stupid career. „ Jesse was looking in her eyes when he was saying every word.

_I want to marry you. I want to marry you. I want to marry you. You are the sweetest guy I have ever met. And your hair. And your eyes. _

„ It is okay. It's past now. „ She smiled at him like he was a bag with one million dollars , for her a pretty shoes . _I love you._

„ That's so good , Rachel, so have you decided what you want to eat? „ Jesse asked.

„ Oh yes, I'll take pasta from the vegetarian menu. „ She said.

„ Are we ordering now or waiting for the other couple to arrive? „ Jesse asked . _What?_

„ What other couple? „ Rachel didn't understand what was he talking about.

„ Didn't you get my message? A friend of mine from New York is here, he and his date will accompany us. I can say no, if you want but they should arrive now.. „ _A friend from New York? NEW YORK? No, God, you love me right? You wouldn't do that to me , right?_

_„_ Oh, I didn't check my phone. It is okay! I will be back in five minutes! „ Rachel stood up and walked to the ladies room. She took her phone and called Santana.

„ SO? „ She could hear her and Blaine yelling. _Are they drunk?_

„ He is perfect. He told me I am the reason he is back. He said I am the best thing ever happened to him. „ Rachel told her friends.

„ Oh, that's so sweet! „ Santana exclaimed.

„ You know, I'm a gay but I know that guys use these phrases to get into women's panties.. „ Blaine said.

„ What? Blaine, no! „ Rachel laughed. „ He is sweet. He is not going to get in my panties. Not tonight. And he wouldn't even try. „ Rachel said while checking her face ,if she looked okay.

„ Blaine is just trying to say you should be careful. „

„ Thank you guys! But there is something else .. It is going to be a double date. There is going to be his friend from New York with his date. „

„ Wasn't Finn from New York? „ Blaine asked .

„ Oh, you think God hates me that much? " Rachel laughed.

* * *

„ Where are you? „ Jesse asked.

„ Be there in two minutes. How is your date? „

„ She is amazing. We were dating in high school but then I left her to go to New York. You have to see her, she looks amazing. Very sad this is going to be a one night stand, she would make a good girlfriend – she is smart, funny, perfect. „ Jesse laughed.

„ Isn't she with you? „

„ No, she definitely went to bathroom to call her best friend and tell about how sweet I am. „ Finn laughed at Jesse's words.

„ If that girl is so good, why you only want to sleep with her? „

„ Finn, you know that I don't date women. Even the best ones. I know I am a jerk, I am actually very sad I am going to do that to girl like her. But that's me! I am not going to be alone like you , finding your one true love. I am at least having fun. „ Jesse smiled at the thought what he and Rachel are going to do that night.

„ Whatever.. But you have to know that you are hurting women like that. If she is that good, maybe she doesn't deserve to be left in the morning. „ Finn said and pulled in the restaurant's driveway.

„ Any woman wouldn't deserve it. But she is a strong one, she will have had a great night too.. „ Jesse smirked.

„ Okay, I am going in. „ Finn hung up and walked in the restaurant. He saw Jesse and walked to his table.

„ Oh, where are flowers for your date? „ Jesse asked.

„ What? It is not a date! It is more a business date. I am offering her job in my company. „ Finn said and sat down. „ Where is your perfect woman in all ways you are going to leave? „ Finn laughed.

„ In the ladies room. And where is your Quinn? „

Finn waved the blonde that just had came in.

„ Jesse, meet Quinn – my friend. Quinn, me and Jesse are very good friends. „

„ It is nice to meet you ! „ Quinn said and shook Jesse's hand.

„ It is nice to meet you too! And meet my date, the best woman on the earth – Rachel! „ Jesse turned to Rachel who had just came out of the ladies room. As she looked at the table her eyes widened.

_Where is the exit?_

She walked to the table and sat by Jesse's side.

„ Rachel? „ Finn was very shocked that Rachel was Jesse's date.

„ Wow, Finn.. Quinn.. „ She very fake smiled.

„ You know each other? „ Jesse asked.

„ Our parents know each other. „ Rachel politely said. _You are not going to ruin my date !_

„ Jesse, I think we should talk. „ Finn stood up and walked to the bar.

„ Hey, what is wrong? „ Jesse said as he followed Finn.

„ You are not sleeping with her. „ Finn strictly said.

„ What? „

„ I told you. You are not going to have sex with her and leave her the next morning. „ Finn repeated.

„ You have changed, Finn! You are not going to tell me what to do. I guess we are leaving you two alone. Have fun! „ Jesse said and walked away. Finn could see him taking Rachel's hand . They were leaving.

He walked back to Quinn and sat down again.

„ Hey! „ She said.

„ Where did they go? „ Finn asked.

„ Jesse said his friends are in town for the last day so they are meeting them. „

„ Of course.. I'm sorry. „ Finn stood up and left the restaurant to find Rachel and save her from getting hurt. He noticed Rachel's car and the two people there.

Jesse leaned down to kiss Rachel.

„ I thought we were going to go to that pub, there are a few of my friends too.. „ Rachel said while Jesse was pushing her against her car and kissing her neck.

„ Don't you want to take this to more horizontal place? „

„ Jesse, it is our first date.. „ Rachel said between his kisses.

„ I know, but I just have missed you so much, I am so crazy about you.. „

Finn couldn't listen to these lies anymore.

„ Get away from her. „

„ Finn? „ Rachel fixed her dress which Jesse had made a bit out of place with his hands.

„ Dude, I thought we were friends! „ Jesse took a step closer Finn and said.

„ You are not going to use her and then dump . „

„ What? „ Rachel was shocked.

„ Don't listen to him, babe. „ Jesse still tried to do what he wanted to do.

„ Listen to me, Rachel. He is a jerk. You deserve much better. „ And Finn still tried to stop her from sleeping with him.

„ You think I am crazy! What's the matter with you! Can't you let me enjoy my date? „ Rachel yelled at Finn.

„ Yes, why can't you let to people who used to love each other, love each other again? „

„ You are paying for this. „ Finn couldn't hold it anymore. He hit Jesse.

„ Fine! Rachel, we are leaving. „ Jesse took her hand and started walking to his car.

„ No ,you are not! „ Finn took her other hand.

„ Let me go , Finn! „ Rachel tried to get away from him but his hand was too strong.

„ Rachel, he only wants to sleep with you. He told me that himself. He does it with every girl. The next morning he would already have left. „ Finn tried to look in Rachel's eyes.

„ Maybe he does that with other girls! „ Rachel still didn't want to believe it.

„ Well, he told me his plans about you. „ Rachel looked at Jesse.

„ Is it true? „ She was now looking into Jesse's eyes.

„ I would have said you goodbye. „ Tears started to fill Rachel's eyes. „ I am sorry, that's just the way I am.. „ Jesse said.

„ I thought you were different. „ She slapped him and walked to her car. She tried to unlock it with the button that usually unlocks the door. Didn't work.

„ Fuck. „ She said as the keys weren't working. She placed them in the driver's seat door, trying to unlock the door the old way. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands helping her. _Finn?_

„ You didn't have to. „ Rachel said as he had unlocked the door – it was very easy for him.

„ I am sorry I ruined your date. „ Finn said as she turned to face him.

„ Oh, you didn't. I finally had a guy who brings me flowers, who at least wants to spend a night with me ,and he is not engaged and expecting a baby, or he is not celebrating he just got out of prison... Now I am going home and watching some movie for the thousand and first time and drink wine. „ Rachel opened the door and got in the car.

„ I'm sorry. He would have hurt you. I didn't want him to hurt you. „ Finn stopped her from closing the door.

„ No, you did the right thing. It's just that I sometimes better don't know the truth and enjoy at least some moments.. „ She let a simple tear fall down on her cheek and finally closed the door. She drove away and left Finn there.

„ Where is my CD which should have a name 'I want to die' ? „

* * *

Rachel finally got home. She put on her pajamas. She turned on TV.

„ Alone. Without a hope. „ She didn't even call Blaine and Santana. All she wanted was to cry. And pizza. And wine. And a man by her side who loves her, who wants her , who is serious about her.

„ One cheese pizza. „ Rachel had called to order a pizza.

„ Medium or large? „ The woman asked.

„ Large definitely. „ Rachel said.

„ Oh, dinner at home with boyfriend? We can suggest our special pizza, all men here order it. „ The woman said. _Don't say anything about men._

„ Yes, what's better than a movie and pizza with boyfriend at a Friday evening? „ Rachel laughed.

„ Okay, your pizzas will be there in thirty minutes! „ The woman said and Rachel hung up.

She remembered her experience with Finn. _Finn. What was with you? I thought you two were friends, you had to help him get me in his bed. Why did you do it? Why did you save me from getting hurt? _She wanted to stop thinking. She turned on one of her favorite movies and started watching it.

Ten minutes later her doorbell rang. She took twenty dollars and walked to the door but, instead of seeing the pizza boy there, there was much taller man, definitely not with a pizza in his hands.

„ Finn? What are you doing here? „ _Oh no, you have your grey pajama pants! And a t-shirt with Barbra Streisand? And no make up. And hair in a bun. And where are my heels? _

„ You said you didn't even have a chance to finally get flowers from a guy. And spend the evening with him.. „ He handed her the most beautiful bouquet of flowers she had ever seen. White roses. She didn't know where you can get so perfect roses in Lima.

„ Finn... Thank you.. „ As her normal, she tried to kiss him on his cheek but failed.

„ That's why I wear high heeled shoes! „ She laughed.

„ They suit you. „

„ Thank you. Oh, come in. „ Rachel finally let him go in. _Oh God, oh God.._

„ What are you watching? „ He asked as he was in her living room.

„ Breakfast At Tiffany's. „ Rachel replied from her kitchen where she was putting the roses in the most beautiful vase.

„ Kurt wants me to watch it but I never had time. „

„ You haven't seen Breakfast At Tiffany's ? „ Rachel was still in her kitchen while Finn was checking the living room.

„ No, but I would love to. „

„ You are not leaving this house until the movie ends. „ Rachel laughed. „ What do you want to drink? I've got wine,whiskey,vodka in my bar.. „ _Wine I bought yesterday to drink today and tomorrow, vodka in fridge , and whisky if there is nothing left._

„ Wine would be great. „

„ Red or white? „ _Oh God, we are going to watch a movie together. _

„ Thanks, white. „ Finn said and after a minute Rachel came in the room with two glasses and a bottle. She wanted to open the bottle but Finn stopped her.

„ If there is a man in the house, woman never should open bottles. „ Finn took the bottle opener from her hands and opened the bottle. Rachel just watched him. _Why did you hate him? He is perfect. Look at his strong hands, look at his hair, you liked Jesse's hair? Look how nice he is.. No, don't look at him. You can't fall in love with him. _

„ Thank you. „ Rachel said when Finn filled her glass. They were both sitting on her couch.

„ I should play the movie! „ Rachel laughed and stood up to turn out the lights and pressed the play button. It was pretty dark and when she tried to sit back on the couch , she ended in Finn's lap.

„ Oh, I am sorry.. „ _At least he can't see my red face in the dark._ She moved out of his lap but still was close to him. _Shit, our legs are touching. Would it be awkward if I moved to the other side of couch? Or other room. I can't be so close to him. I can't, I can't..._

The movie was almost starting when her doorbell rang again.

„ Oh, I ordered a pizza! „ Rachel said and immediately jumped out of the couch to stop the movie and open the door. After two minutes she returned with two pizzas.

„ I'm a vegetarian, you can have the one with meat. And of course I am not going to eat a large pizza alone! You will have to help me! „ She laughed. _Of course I was not going to eat the large pizza by myself! _

„ Why did you order a pizza with meat then? „ Finn asked.

„ A long story. „ Rachel smiled and turned the lights out again. _Not his lap again. Not his lap again. _

She thanked God becouse this time she normally sat on her couch. She played the movie again. They were eating ,drinking wine, watching the movie when suddenly he talked.

„ You have something there.. „ He looked at her chin.

„ What? „ Her fingers made their way to the place where he was pointing with his eyes.

„ There.. „ He leaned over her and cleared her chin from the pizza.

She was starring into his eyes.

„ Can I kiss you? „ _What? You want to kiss me? Me – crazy Rachel? OF COURSE YOU CAN! _

_„_ Aren't you afraid I say 'I love you' later? „

„ Even if your cats are in one of your rooms, I want to kiss you. „

„ You can. „ They only lost the eye contact when Rachel closed her eyes. The kiss was much different from the one she gave him the day before. She realised she had so leaned over him , she was on top of his body. She felt his arms on her back while her hands were in his hair.

„ That's my favorite part. „ Rachel stopped it before the kiss turned into sex.

„ Ohh.. „ Finn groaned when their lips parted. „ Can I at least have my arm around you? „

„ You even can have my head on your shoulder. „ Rachel started smiling when she felt his huge hand on her waist. She rested her hand on his shoulder and continued watching the movie.

When the movie ended Rachel turned the lights on.

„ I should get going.. „ Finn stood up.

„ Oh, then I can let Missy,Sissy and their friends get out of my bedroom. „ Rachel laughed .

„ And I can head back to my wife and our children. „ Finn said as he leaned down to kiss Rachel one more time.

„ Okay, have a safe drive! „ Rachel said as their kiss ended. _Maybe wish him luck on getting in the car? _

„ I hope I can see you again , Rachel.. „ Finn said as Rachel was opening the door of her house.

„ I would love to. „ She said and he walked to his car.

„ Finn! „ He looked back at Rachel who was yelling from the house. „ I love you! „ She laughed.

„ Love you too! „ Finn made her smile. _Maybe one day he is going to say that to you without joking. No, wait. Don't dream, Rachel. He is much better than you, he is rich, handsome, caring, gentle, a good kisser, smart,funny ... What, no, I can dream. Because I just made out with him and he wants to see me again. And I believe, deep in his heart, he meant that 'I love you' . Holy crap, how did you manage to like the man you hated in the morning?_

* * *

**_Really hope you liked. Again sorry for the many mistakes - not using English if it's not for Tumblr or here! You can share your thoughts on this story,chapter by reviewing! Not matter if the feedback is good or bad - it always inspires!_**


	4. Will you go with me?

**Very sorry as always :( For the mistakes, late updating :(**

* * *

**January 6,2013**

**1 disaster date with Jesse**

**1 fantastic evening with Finn**

**1 man to dream about ( and he is not Ryan Gosling)**

Dear diary, I am at school right now, funny right? The best part of it is that yesterday I had a date with my boss, the principal. The date was horrible,maybe because all he wanted to do was to have sex with me,but there was Finn.. Finn.. Can I call him? Or should I wait for him to call me? Maybe he doesn't call me and I die single? What if he calls me to say he didn't like me at all? How will I be able to sing at his brother's wedding this weekend? Are we attending the wedding together? Oh God, maybe he is going to ask me out? Or maybe he is going to attend the wedding with someone else? My lesson is about to start. Hope I will figure out what to do while the kids do their excercises.

Rachel put the diary back in her bag since she realised she had five minutes until the class will be full of high schoolers , half of them hating music.

As she was about to write down some notes for the lesson, the classroom's door opened.

„ I will let you know when you can come in! „ She yelled ,not taking her eyes off of her paper.

„ I came to apologise. „ When she heard the familiar voice, she looked at him.

„ Apologise for what? „ Rachel asked, looking at Jesse. She clearly didn't want to even make a friendship with that jerk anymore.

„ Apologise for yesterday. I was a total idiot, Rachel. I am sorry. „ Jesse sat on one of the chairs and kept looking at Rachel.

„ Is there anything you want? „ Rachel asked.

„ Will you go out with me again? I promise not to sleep with you. I want us to be a couple again. „ Jesse's confession made Rachel laugh.

„ No. „

„ What? Rachel , I said I was sorry for yesterday. Let's just imagine yesterday didn't happen. You would go on a date with me? „

„ Yesterday did happen. „ Rachel laughed again at the idea he thought he might get her go on a date with him again.

„ Go on a date with me, Rachel. We are both single, let's change it. I want to try a relationship again. I kept thinking about you all night. „

„ Listen, I am not going to listen to your lies or truth, whatever it is. I am not going out with you again. Ever. „ Rachel stood up and opened the door of the classroom ,allowing the high schoolers come in.

„ Are you finished? I think it is Jessica's seat. „ Rachel asked Jesse and he left the classroom.

„ Let's start the lesson! „ She put on her happy face and started her first of six lessons that day.

* * *

„ How do I look? „ Kurt asked, entering the room in a suit.

„ Great, man. I thought you would wear something very special for the wedding though.. „ Finn said, sitting there on a couch with Burt.

„ You haven't seen my tie yet! It is coming from Italy and is not here yet! Original silk with Blaine's and my name there in many little hearts. We both are going to wear them. „ Kurt explained, leaving shocking expressions on the men's faces.

„ Sounds interesting, son. „ Burt said,not knowing what to say, actually.

„ I hope you have a tie that matches with Carole's dress. „ Kurt said,looking at Burt.

„ Yeah, she already bought one, don't worry. „

„ And you ,Finn? Are you bringing a date? „ Kurt's question made him think about yesterday's events with Rachel. Could he ask her to go as his date?

„ I don't know. „ Finn realised that it was not the best answer.

„ How can you not know? Do you have someone to bring or you don't have? Wait, is there someone you consider bringing? „ He should have known Kurt would react like this. Now he had no choice.

„ I could possibly take Rachel. „

„ That Rachel Carole keeps saying you should date? „ Burt asked,hearing the name of 'Finn's true love he doesn't know yet' .

„ Probably. She wanted to date Jesse, but I didn't let her and somehow we ended watching Breakfast At Tiffany's at her house. „ Finn tried to explain his situation with Rachel ,leaving out the details about his and Jesse's fight and their make out session.

„ Are you two dating now? „ Burt asked,staring at Finn.

„ No, I mean we haven't even had a real date .. „

„ Okay, you are going to take Rachel to my wedding. „ Kurt said , Finn realising it wasn't a bad idea at all. He started to actually like Rachel, Rachel seemed to like him, Kurt's wedding would be a perfect date.

* * *

**I truly apologise, what is the problem? Why can't you give me one date? **

Rachel was sitting on the couch and eating ice cream when the third message from Jesse appeared. She didn't know what to say to him, she didn't know if she and Finn were something. She didn't want to go on a date with him, but she couldn't give him a reason why she couldn't go on a date with him ( that he is a jerk didn't count anymore) . She needed to know if Finn and her were something. At that moment another message appeared from Jesse.

„ I will fucking kill you! „ She yelled at the phone. She hated that guy. Not for what he tried to do with her, for his personality at all. Didn't he understand she was not interested in him? After that night and because she had someone else she liked now. She was about to explode when her phone started ringing.

„ Don't ever use my number again! „ She yelled, not even noticing the caller was not Jesse.

„ Rachel? „

„ Oh Finn, that was not meant for you.. „ Rachel wanted to kill herself at the moment.

„ That's great I guess. „ He laughed. „ Listen, I wanted to ask you something. „

„ Anything you want. „ _He called me,he called me._

„ Have you got any plans for this weekend? „

„ I am singing at your brother's wedding. Aren't you going? „ Rachel asked.

„ Well, what I wanted to ask is ,have you got a date to the wedding? „ Rachel started smiling.

„ No, is somebody asking me to go to the wedding with him? „ Rachel even giggled at her words.

„ And your answer would be? „ Finn asked.

„ My answer would be yes if he asked me. „

„ Will you go with me then? „ Finn finally popped the question out.

„ Yes, I would love to. „ _YES,YES,YES!_

„ Shall I take you at eleven? „ Finn asked, not knowing what to say next.

„ That would be wonderful. „ _THAT WOULD BE ASDFGHJKL_

„ See you on Saturday then.. „

„ See you then.. „ The next thing she heard was the phone beeping. Did Finn really just ask her on a date? To be his date. They weren't even dating but Rachel was falling for him. She realised maybe he wasn't crazy after all. He was very handsome, he was smart, he had a good job, he was everything she was searching in a man.

* * *

„ Oh , please not Jesse. „ Rachel was praying when her phone started ringing. She carefully looked at the dialer since the conversation with Finn earlier that day. She sighed when saw that it was Santana.

„ Hey! „She exclaimed , covering herself lying in bed and covering herself with blanket.

„ For how long have you been busy with your Jesse ? You haven't called me after the date! „

„ Oh, Santana.. Don't even mention his name. „

„ So, is there anything you should tell me? „ Santana asked.

„ Well.. The date didn't turn out the way it was planned to.. „ Rachel started. „ He thought me it was a double date, and guess with whom? „

„ Tell me it was George Clooney and Ryan Gosling and you dumped Jesse. „

„ Well, one part of this is true. „

„ I don't know which would be better. „ Rachel laughed.

„ The other couple.. It was Finn and Quinn. Well, they were not a couple but ,like, some business stuff.. But ,the thing is that at one moment Finn took Jesse away and they were arguign about something. After then Jesse told me we should leave and wanted to have sex... „

„ This gets more and more interesting. „

„ It got. „ Rachel said, laughing. „ Finn got out of the restaurant,too, and wanted Jesse to leave me. He told me Jesse only wanted me for one night .. Then there was a fight. „

„ Tell me that crazy idiot won, I mean Finn. „

„ That's for sure. „Santana made Rachel laugh again.

„ It looks you had an interesting night.. „

„ Well, I went home and then Finn came there and... „ Rachel smiled remembering his lips on her soft skin, remembering him on her, the taste of his mouth.

„ Tell me you didn't have sex with him, please. Or , if you had, was he good? „

„ We kissed, and it was good. „ Rachel replied.

After a little silence Rachel spoke again.

„ He asked me to go to Blaine and Kurt's wedding with him! „ Rachel finally let her happiness show in her voice.

„ Oh girl, you are so happy like if he proposed! „ Santana laughed. „ I guess I will see him on Saturday? „

„ Yes, you totally will. „ Rachel said and realised there was another caller „ Oh, my dad is calling me, I will see you on Friday night! „ Rachel hung up Santana's and answered her dad's call. „ Dad! „

„ Rachel, we found you a perfect date for the wedding. Ellen and Carl's son would be per- „

„ Dad, I am not taking him as a date! „

„ Honey, why do you make it so hard for us? We just want to see you happy! We thought Finn would be perfect for you but then you .. you were just you ,but Jake is not bad! „

„ I have a date for the wedding. „ Rachel said.

„ Really? Who? Do we know him? Are his parents lovely? „

„ Oh, his name is Finn Hudson. And he asked me to accompany him! „ Rachel felt kind a proud of herself now. She charmed Finn even after being drunk as hell. Twice.

„ Honey, that is wonderful! Can we start planning the next wedding? „

„ DAD! „ Rachel laughed. „ I am tired, I have school tomorrow! See you on Saturday! „ Rachel said goodbye and closed her eyes.

„ Rachel Hudson. „ She said before falling asleep.


	5. The Wedding

**Of course sorry for the very late update and all the mistakes! :)**

* * *

**January 6,2013**

**1 disaster date with Jesse**

**1 fantastic evening with Finn**

**1 man to dream about ( and he is not Ryan Gosling)**

Dear diary, I am at school right now, funny right? The best part of it is that yesterday I had a date with my boss, the principal. The date was horrible,maybe because all he wanted to do was to have sex with me,but there was Finn.. Finn.. Can I call him? Or should I wait for him to call me? Maybe he doesn't call me and I die single? What if he calls me to say he didn't like me at all? How will I be able to sing at his brother's wedding this weekend? Are we attending the wedding together? Oh God, maybe he is going to ask me out? Or maybe he is going to attend the wedding with someone else? My lesson is about to start. Hope I will figure out what to do while the kids do their excercises.

Rachel put the diary back in her bag since she realised she had five minutes until the class will be full of high schoolers , half of them hating music.

As she was about to write down some notes for the lesson the classroom's door opened.

„ I will let you know when you can come in! „ She yelled not taking her eyes off of her paper.

„ I came to apologise. „ When she heard the familiar voice, she looked at him.

„ Apologise for what? „ Rachel asked, looking at Jesse. She clearly didn't want to even make a friendship with that jerk anymore.

„ Apologise for yesterday. I was a total idiot, Rachel. I am sorry. „ Jesse sat on one of the chairs and kept looking at Rachel.

„ Is there anything you want? „ Rachel asked.

„ Will you go out with me again? I promise not to sleep with you. I want us to be a couple again. „ Jesse's confession made Rachel laugh.

„ No. „

„ What? Rachel , I said I was sorry for yesterday. Let's just imagine yesterday didn't happen. You would go on a date with me? „

„ Yesterday did happen. „ Rachel laughed again at the idea he thought he might get her go on a date with him again.

„ Go on a date with me, Rachel. We are both single, let's change it. I want to try a relationship again. I kept thinking about you all night. „

„ Listen, I am not going to listen to your lies or truth, whatever it is. I am not going out with you again. Ever. „ Rachel stood up and opened the door of the classroom ,allowing the high schoolers come in.

„ Are you finished? I think it is Jessica's seat. „ Rachel asked Jesse and he left the classroom.

„ Let's start the lesson! „ She put on her happy face and started her first of six lessons that day.

* * *

„ How do I look? „ Kurt asked, entering the room in a suit.

„ Great, man. I thought you would wear something very special for the wedding though.. „ Finn said, sitting there on a couch with Burt.

„ You haven't seen my tie yet! It is coming from Italy and is not here yet! Original silk with Blaine's and my name there in many little hearts. We both are going to wear them. „ Kurt explained, leaving shocking expressions on the men's faces.

„ Sounds interesting, son. „ Burt said,not knowing what to say, actually.

„ I hope you have a tie that matches with Carole's dress. „ Kurt said,looking at Burt.

„ Yeah, she already bought one, don't worry. „

„ And you ,Finn? Are you bringing a date? „ Kurt's question made him think about yesterday's events with Rachel. Could he ask her to go as his date?

„ I don't know. „ Finn realised that it was not the best answer.

„ How can you not know? Do you have someone to bring or you don't have? Wait, is there someone you consider bringing? „ He should have known Kurt would react like this. Now he had no choice.

„ I could possibly take Rachel. „

„ That Rachel Carole keeps saying you should date? „ Burt asked,hearing the name of 'Finn's true love he doesn't know yet' .

„ Probably. She wanted to date Jesse, but I didn't let her and somehow we ended watching Breakfast At Tiffany's at her house. „ Finn tried to explain his situation with Rachel ,leaving out the details about his and Jesse's fight and their make out session.

„ Are you two dating now? „ Burt asked,staring at Finn.

„ No, I mean we haven't even had a real date .. „

„ Okay, you are going to take Rachel to my wedding. „ Kurt said , Finn realising it wasn't a bad idea at all. He started to actually like Rachel, Rachel seemed to like him, Kurt's wedding would be a perfect date.

* * *

**I truly apologise, what is the problem? Why can't you give me one date? **

Rachel was sitting on the couch and eating ice cream when the third message from Jesse appeared. She didn't know what to say to him, she didn't know if she and Finn were something. She didn't want to go on a date with him, but she couldn't give him a reason why she couldn't go on a date with him ( that he is a jerk doesn't count anymore) . She needed to know if Finn and her were something. At that moment another message appeared from Jesse.

„ I will fucking kill you! „ She yelled at the phone. She hated that guy. Not for what he tried to do with her, for his personality at all. Didn't he understand she was not interested in him? After that night and because she had someone else she liked now. She was about to explode when her phone started ringing.

„ Don't ever use my number again! „ She yelled, not even noticing the caller was not Jesse.

„ Rachel? „

„ Oh Finn, that was not meant for you.. „ Rachel wanted to kill herself at the moment.

„ That's great I guess. „ He laughed. „ Listen, I wanted to ask you something. „

„ Anything you want. „ _He called me,he called me._

„ Have you got any plans for this weekend? „

„ I am singing at your brother's wedding. Aren't you going? „ Rachel asked.

„ Well, what I wanted to ask is ,have you got a date to the wedding? „ Rachel started smiling.

„ No, is somebody asking me to go to the wedding with him? „ Rachel even giggled with her words.

„ And your answer would be? „ Finn asked.

„ My answer would be yes if he asked me. „

„ Will you go with me then? „ Finn finally popped the question out.

„ Yes, I would love to. „ _YES,YES,YES!_

_„ _So... yeah... „ Finn didn't know what to say.

„ Yeah... „

„ Till Saturday then.. „ Finn laughed.

„ Till Saturday.. „

* * *

„ Shit, shit ,shit... Where's my purse, where are my shoes.. „ Rachel stressed doing the final steps to see Finn.

She wore a dress Kurt suggested her to wear so that she and Finn wear matching clothes. It was a light blue silk dress with matching shoes and purse that she couldn't find.

„ Aghh, „ she was still panicking because Finn should already be downstairs „ finally.. „ She sighed when finally found them.

She checked her look for the last time and took her purse and the bag with things she needed for the weekend.

She finally got out of her house and saw Finn standing there , next to his car.

„ Hey.. „ He said, greeting her with a hug and an awkward kiss on her cheek.

„ Hello. „ She laughed.

„ I'll take your bag. „ He smiled as he took her bag and put it in the back of his car. After that , as a real gentleman, he opened the door for her and got in.

„ Huh, about an hour? „ Rachel asked as he had started driving.

„ Yeah, want to listen to something? I have some rock CDs .. „ Finn suggested.

„ Yes, I would love to. „ She said, feeling kinda stressed and uncomfortable. What was she supposed to say? What they were supposed to do? Were they a couple? Were they even friends?

The band Journey started playing and Rachel immediately started singing along. She didn't even think about it , it was just one of her favorite songs.

„ You sing very well. „ Finn said, making Rachel realise she had sung along the song that had been playing.

„ Oh God.. I hope it didn't bother you.. „ She laughed.

„ No, I loved to hear it. I am really looking forward to see you on stage tonight. „ He smiled at her making her blush.

„ I hope the new couple will like it. „

„ They definitely will. Kurt's been talking about you all the time. „

„ Really? He should better think about the wedding at all. „ Rachel laughed. „ I think they make a good-looking couple. „

„ Yeah, they are like real soulmates. I am very happy for them. „ Finn paused for a minute before he started talking again. „ Listen.. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere this evening.. Like just walk around and talk... „

„ I can't wait! „ She giggled in excitement. Finn was definitely not that crazy guy her fathers wanted her to date.

* * *

As they arrived everyone greeted them.

„ Rachie, honey! „ Her dad yelled as he saw her and Finn.

„ I am so sorry if they do stupid things. „ Rachel said before her dads reached them.

„ Dads! „ She exclaimed , hugging them.

„ You look so beautiful sweetie! „ Hiram said, then noticing the tall man next to her. „ And Finn ! Is this really what I think it is? „ Her dads smiled happily seeing that Rachel most definitely had a date.

„ Dad , it's n- „ Rachel wanted to say something but Finn's hand on her waist stopped her.

„ It might be what you think. „ Finn laughed.

It was the moment Rachel realised he was really amazing. She could remember her first boyfriend who was ashamed of dating her, one of her ex boyfriends who just didn't want to meet her crazy gay dads but Finn..

„ Yes .. „ She laughed and looked at Finn ,smiling.

* * *

„ Congratulations! „ Rachel threw her arms around her best friend while Finn was talking with Kurt.

„ I am the happiest man on the earth! „ Blaine said.

„ I am so happy for you both. „ Rachel said as she let Blaine go.

„ Thank you Rachel ! It seems there is another couple I should be happy for. „ Kurt said winking at Finn and Rachel.

„ Calm down, don't scare her. „ Finn laughed.

_Even a proposal on the first date couldn't scare me_

„ Finn, if someone's going to scare Rachel, it might be your mom. „ Kurt laughed.

„ No one is going to scare me! I wonder how Finn is still here after meeting my dads! „

„ Your dads aren't that bad! „ Finn said, wrapping his arm around Rachel.

„ Wait until they ask you for your childhood picture so they can know what to expect if we have children. „ Rachel laughed.

* * *

_And can you feel the love tonight _  
_How it's laid to rest? _  
_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds _  
_Believe the very best_

As Rachel finished the song, Finn was applauding for her. He really didn't know she could sing so good. He was very happy , for everything. His brother, the fact Rachel turned out to be a fantastic lady. He was really happy but he had something in his mind that made him a little nervous.

„ Hey! „ Rachel said and took a seat next to Finn at the afterparty.

„ Hello there. „ He took her little hand in his and stood up. „ You ready? „

„ Ready for what? „ Rachel asked as Finn was already leading her out of the party.

„ For a little walk. „ They walked out of the building where the afterparty was held at and started walking somewhere.

„ Finn. Where are we going, I have my shoes! „

Finn looked at Rachel and smirked. He had an idea. He suddenly took her in his arms and continued walking.

„ Finn! „ She yelled . „ Stop! „

„ We are almost here. „

They were walking through a forest when Rachel saw something.

There was a lake that looked amazing in the moonlight.

He finally let her go .

„ Finn... „

„ Rachel.. If I have to be honest, I didn't think I would ever like you but, something happened and now... I have to say that I am asking you.. if you would like to date me. „

„ Yes. „ She said it as soon as he had finished the sentence. „ I would like to date you. „ She said and threw her arms around Finn's neck. Their kiss was magic, it was something they both needed. It was the moment they both knew that sometimes your parents make the right choice telling you who you should date.


End file.
